SkyWings
SkyWings are red, gold, or orange dragons with massive, powerful wings. They were previously under the rule of Queen Scarlet, but the tribe is currently torn between Scarlet and her eldest daughter, Ruby. The SkyWings were originally allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war, but Ruby refuses to aid Burn until she "restores order in the Sky Kingdom." Description SkyWings are blood red, orange, or gold and have yellow, amber, orange, or (rarely) blue eyes. They have small, agile bodies and enormous wings, which makes them excellent fliers. In addition, they can breathe fire at any given time. SkyWings are typically portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic, and grumpy. Clay once thought that Kestrel was exiled from the Sky Kingdom for her grumpiness, though he later changed his mind after meeting the rest of the tribe, realizing that she "seemed to fit right in." Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior skills of combat. They can fly faster than any other tribe, thanks to their large wings, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire at extreme temperatures. In The Dark Secret, Flame, a SkyWing dragonet, was the only dragonet that wasn't breathing heavily after a long flight from the Night Kingdom to an outpost in the Sky Kingdom. This may indicate that SkyWings have more cardiovascular endurance and better muscle toning than the other dragon tribes. In rare cases, a SkyWing dragonet can be born with too much fire, with Peril being one of these dragons. They possess so much fire that everything they touch burns, which makes them invulnerable to any attack by almost any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have physical contact with any other living being. These dragons are often shunned and alone. According to Queen Scarlet, the mother will usually drop the dragonet off a cliff to kill it. However, these dragons have the ability to end fights and save lives, as Peril had stopped a battle at Burn's Stronghold, saving Thorn and the Outclaws. Peril has blue eyes and copper-colored scales, so this may be a trait for these dragons. At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are, probably because they would be too weak to survive. It is unknown that the twin is the cause of the sibling having too much fire, but it is very likely. Society The SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power. SkyWings value excitement and oftentimes gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena, yet they still keep justice and honor in mind as with the Champion's Shield. SkyWings tend to name their young after birds, such as Osprey or Kestrel, or names pertaining to fire like Flame, or names related to mountains, such as Avalanche. The royal family seems to be an exception to this, with all of its shown members being named after shades of red or minerals, with Scarlet, Ruby, and Vermilion being examples. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule, prisoners were required to fight Peril just before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her, she could claw and burn them as she wished, and no one could, under the imposed rules, leave the arena alive. It is unknown if Queen Ruby will continue with the arena matches. Trivia *Many attributes of the SkyWings Arena are like the Roman Coliseum. *According to the artwork in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia by Joy Ang, SkyWings and RainWings share multiple physical features. *SkyWings and IceWings are the only tribes with wings that don't connect to their underbelly. Category:SkyWings Category:Tribes of Dragons